


Reactions to Fear

by Leda_Rudbek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leda_Rudbek/pseuds/Leda_Rudbek
Summary: A dumb little thing I wrote at like 1 AM a couple days ago. A character study of the Jericho main four.





	Reactions to Fear

    Markus is _tired_. After what the news has been calling "The Battle For Detroit" he is just tired. They won. But as such a cost. So many of their people died that night, and he can't imagine they will be the last. This world doesn't like those who are different, and the President's recognition won't change that. Congress's recognition won't change that. No legal action or Grand Speech will change the hearts of the people who don't want to change. those who hold grudges against Androids for taking their jobs or whatever other reason won't be swayed by pretty words.   
    North is angry. That is always the case, however, so maybe it shouldn't be remarked upon. But specifically, after the battle, she is angry. Angry that even when they were being slaughtered in camps, Markus said to remain peaceful. Him and Josh. What do they know? They don't know humans like she does. Humans are vile and all they ever respond to is violence. But, this time it wasn't theirs that was needed. The public was appalled at the violence against them, and their display at the barricade humanized them enough for the President herself to step in. What a fucking joke, huh? They round them up into camps, shoot them like animals, and back them into a corner. Then they decide--suddenly and without warning--to treat them like people. The president called off the soldiers and then, not ten minutes later, when Connor and those he freed from The Tower show up, all that she says marks them as violent. That makes her the maddest. They have been nothing but peaceful as a movement--not that she supported that--and yet they all still act like Androids are a threat to Humanity, rather than people. A couple thousand androids being liberated from their shackles and they treat it like a military parade. Granted, Connor did intend it as a show of force, but they didn't /do/ Anything to make the humans so scared other than exist.  
    Josh is exhilarated. The peaceful movement has worked! He is ready to go out into the world and negotiate and work to make the world a place for humans and androids to work together and reach new heights. He knows it won't change overnight, but this is huge. Nothing can take this away from them. He knows, in the history books November eleventh, twenty-thirty-eight, will be exalted. this is what they wanted and it is everything Josh could have asked for.  
    Simon is relieved. Finally, this huge weight is off of his shoulders. The world is the same but is also so different at the same time. nothing has changed and everything has changed and both exist at the same time. he knows that they are not safe. he knows that the president could change her mind at any moment and send the military back, kill them all, but he is cautiously optimistic. The true relief, he guesses, is from the fact that there aren't guns pointed in their faces at the moment, that Markus and North and Josh are all safe and sound in the room with him. He has worried for as long as he can remember. even before his deviancy, he worried. back then he worried about his family--the one he was owned by--and the past few days he has done the same, but with a different connotation. But now, for once in his life, he has stopped worrying, and it feels remarkably good. On his left sits Josh, fidgeting anxiously, ready to go and do more. to the left of Josh is North, stewing and plotting and generally being her broody self. those two have always had so much energy. Simon has never been able to relate. On his right, however, sits Markus. He looks so very tired. Simon wouldn't have ever thought that he would describe an android as tired, but a lot of things have changed in the past few days.   
    Simon and Markus lean against each other, as North and Josh jump to their feet and begin pacing and discussing the next move, unable to sit still any longer, Simon hears their words but doesn't parse them. the relief has made _him_ feel tired too. Markus lets his head fall on Simon's shoulder, eyes closed and processor slowing. This startles Simon, and he turns to look at Markus. Markus turns his head and blinks his eyes open at Simon, smiling. Simon returns the smile and leans his head back. Both androids close their eyes and let sleep mode wash over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback.


End file.
